Infectious Disease In The Afterlife
by Okazaki95
Summary: This story follows a Virus in the programming of the Afterlife world Otonashi and all of the other 'Human' souls are in, leaving this world from a Paradise for lost souls who had a unfair life to a Hell in a 2nd world. - Warning: This story's Rating may change in the course of the story due to some unpleasant text reading be advised -


_**Angel Beats!**_

_**Infectious Disease In The Afterlife**_

_**Chapter #1: A new horror**_

It was a normal day... Yuri was giving out orders like usual, Shiina was standing in a dark corner complaining how stupid everything was and Hinata... Well Hinata was just being Hinata, so far it's just an average normal day here.

I wonder what Kanade is doing right now, I only get to see her once and a while since she is now back on the student council trying to help other lost souls that just get here pass on and trying to lead the NPC's into the school year so really she has her hands full... I wonder if Girldemo is practicing right now I could use a little music.

I walked down to the vending machines near the empty classroom they practice in and grab myself a KEY Coffee and just sip it... But for some strange reason I heard yelling from what seems to be the track field, I leaned over the rail and continued to drink my canned coffee when I see an NPC running from what seems to be another NPC... "Aren't they a little old to play tag? And who in the right mind would program something like that like seriou- I was at a lost for words for what happened next... The NPC tripped and ... It's to horrible to describe it almost looked like the NPC was eating the other NPC!? It's like a... A Zombie? I was in shock I dropped my Coffee and sprinted as fast as I could to the principles office to report to Yuri on what gruesome scene I just witnessed.

"YURI!" I scream while slamming the door open she looked at me surprised "What is it Otonashi and why are you out of breath?" I caught a little air before I continued "Gather everyone here right now! This is an emergency!" she looked at me with a stupid expression "Are you alright? Did you trip and hit your head or something?" I looked at her and got mad "I'M NOT KIDDING! ... An NPC just literally ate another NPC on the trackfeild!" she looked at me "You have got to be joking... Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I was now pissed off "If you don't believe me go to the vending machines with your binoculars and look down at the trackfield smart ass" I left the room in a hurry to go find Kanade and pray to god she is alright.

I ran through the hallways completely aware of the situation unlike everyone else I knew what to look for incase it was dangerous or not... This reminds me from back when I was alive all those Video games and Movies about Zombies if that's the case here I know the first thing to do when encountering one is aim for the head and destroy the brain, I kept on running till I saw the student council room sign and opened the door as fast as I could "Kanade!" I looked around quick to see she was not here.

I am now worried I try to think as fast as I can to where she could be... Then I remembered she was in the gym across the field... I have to man up and go get her I cannot let what happened to that NPC to happen to her but in the same sense I have to make sure everyone else is alright, I ran around the corner and ran into someone I didn't see who it was I just ran into them and fell to the ground, I got my senses back really quick and panic yelled while trying to slide backwards to get away.

Then I heard a voice "Otonashi? Man I didn't know I was that scary sorry..." I looked up to see Hinata standing in front of me, "Hinata! Have you been to the HQ yet?" he looked at me "Nah not yet atleast I was actually on my way there why?" I stand myself up and grab him on the shoulder "Come with me Hinata NPC's are eating each other!" He looked at me with the same facial expression as Yuri "Umm... Are you alright Otonashi?" I put a very serious face on "Do you honestly want me to prove it?" he tensed up and said "When did this happen...?"

Me and Hinata have a very strange relationship where we can tell if the other one is serious or not in this case now I at least know Hinata will be safe, I tap him on the shoulder and start running down the hall with him following behind me we made our way to the rooftop, "I have only witnessed one attack so far" I said, he turned around to close the door and replied "Well if it's what you told me it is then we are in a serious situation" he said while kneeling down looking between the railings on the roof, "I have not seen any of them in the school yet only the one on the field" he scouted the area and said "Wow! That's gross, I see what you were talking about now..." I turned around and slid my back down against the rail and put my hand on my forehead while sitting beside Hinata.

"What the hell happened Hinata... Everything was normal this morning" He looked up at the setting sun and said "Who knows maybe the creator of this world is sick of us just staying here and now he plans on torturing us for taking more then we could have" I looked at him beside me and said "Maybe you're right but the question is what happens if one of those... 'Things' gets you..." He looked at me and smiled "That's easy you die and become one of them haven't you seen the movies and games..." I snapped at him "Of couse I have! I just...well, I guess you can say I am still in shock..."

We sat there speechless thinking about what comes next... Such a horrible event to take place and we are nothing but helpless... Well that's not true, we can still save people it will take a lot of strategic thinking to get past this but in the end I think we will be alright, "Hinata..." He turned to me and asked "What is it?" I gave him a weak smile "You know what happens when you get bitten right?" He looked at me with a shocked expression "Y-Yeah why?" I kept putting a front up "I want you to promise me you will shoot me... I find that if this is a virus then the laws of the 'Never dying' will be over..." He smiled and replied with "What are you talking about Otonashi we don't even know of this stuff effects us yet... We have not seen a 'Human' get bitten yet have we?" I looked at him and this time I was really smiling "Yeah you could be right... There might be away to fight through this... ... ... WAIT Hinata! Remember when the system resets the NPC's?" He looked at me with confusion "Yeah? What does that have to do with this?" I grabbed the railing of the roof and pulled myself up "Then that means when the system resets that will also mean the NPC's will reset which also means this virus or whatever it is will be out of here!" He pulled himself up and looked like the was getting less pale now "Yeah you are right we should keep up hope"

It's starting to get dark out, we need to hurry and get motivated or else it will be to dark to see and then we will be in trouble, even in the movies they say you need to avoid the darkness... The darkness is like a curse it will corner you into despair then it will swallow you... You then become the darkness, I started to walk towards the door to the roof when it started to slowly open and I saw a hand I backed up as fast as I could... Me and Hinata bracing for impact waiting to see what the monster looks like up close and personal, "Is there anyone up here?" a females voice? ... Wait I know that voice "Yui?" I said while letting my guard down she then turned the corner and was like "Oh, it's you two morons" Hinata's eyes filled up with rage "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON... What did I tell you Yui respect your elders..." She then smiled and said "Okay sorry Moron Senpai" I could tell Hinata was going to loose it and then he did and put Yui into what seems to be a wrestling move.

"Okay guys we need to focus now and work together as we speak countless NPC's could be changing" Yui looked dumbfounded "What do you mean changing?" I smacked my forehead and asked her "Do you even know what the hell is going on out there?" She looked at me confused yet again "No I just like to come on the roof and enjoy the breeze before going to sleep, but I noticed the door was opened and asked if anyone was up here and it turned out it was Moron Senpai and you Otonashi" I took a deep breathe and filled Yui in on what is going on.

"What Ew Ew EWWWWWW" she was not even shocked... Just... Grossed out? "Yui to be kind of honest I was expecting more of a shocked expression not a 'Ew' response..." She looked at me and replied with "Why would I be shocked it's like the movies right? All you need to do is avoid being bitten" Hinata smirked and poked Yui on the forehead "You watch as soon as we run into one of these 'Things' you're going to be the first to scream like a little girl" she puffed up and got offensive and said "No way! You will be the first to cry for your mommy!"

"_**Okay everyone our first priority is going back into the SSS HQ let's move!"**_


End file.
